Winter adventure 1
by quartermedusa
Summary: Ini adalah winter adventurenya Mekakushi dan...enjoy :)) Momo:"Bosen nih...enaknya ngapain ya? Mana dingin lagi..." Hibiya: "...*mainin hp*" ( etdah dasar sukanya main hp ) Seto: "Hm...gimana kalo kita keluar dan main bola salju?" Momo: "Wah ide bagus Seto-san!" Shintaro: "Anjir yang bener aja? Dingin banget bro! Gue kagak ikut ah!" Bersambung...


Kliping Olahraga

BASKET

KELAS: 6C

NAMA:

Novieaningrum (1)

Ramadhani (2)

Adwitiya Valentin (3)

Basket dianggap sebagai olahraga unik karena diciptakan secara tidak sengaja oleh seorang guru olahraga. Pada tahun 1891, Dr. James Naismith, seorang guru Olahraga asal Kanada yang mengajar di sebuah perguruan tinggi untuk para siswa profesional di YMCA (sebuah wadah pemuda umat Kristen) di Springfield, Massachusetts, harus membuat suatu permainan di ruang tertutup untuk mengisi waktu para siswa pada masa liburan musim dingin di New England. Terinspirasi dari permainan yang pernah ia mainkan saat kecil di Ontario,Naismith menciptakan permainan yang sekarang dikenal sebagai bola basket pada 15 Desember 1891.

Menurut cerita, setelah menolak beberapa gagasan karena dianggap terlalu keras dan kurang cocok untuk dimainkan di gelanggang-gelanggang tertutup, dia lalu menulis beberapa peraturan dasar, menempelkan sebuah keranjang di dinding ruang gelanggang olahraga, dan meminta para siswa untuk mulai memainkan permainan ciptaannya itu.

Pertandingan resmi bola basket yang pertama, diselenggarakan pada tanggal 20 Januari 1892 di tempat kerja Naismith. Basket adalah sebutan yang diucapkan oleh salah seorang muridnya. Olahraga ini pun segera terkenal di seantero Amerika Serikat. Penggemar fanatik ditempatkan di seluruh cabang di Amerika Serikat. Pertandingan demi pertandingan pun dilaksanakan di seluruh kota-kota negara bagian Amerika Serikat.

Pada awalnya, setiap tim berjumlah sembilan orang dan tidak ada dribble, sehingga bola hanya dapat berpindah melalui lemparan. Sejarah peraturan permainan basket diawali dari 13 aturan dasar yang ditulis sendiri oleh James Naismith.

**Lapangan, waktu, dan jumlah pemain bola basket**

Lapangan bola basket berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua standar ukuran, yakni panjang 28,5 meter dan lebar 15 meter untuk standar National Basketball Association dan panjang 26 meter dan lebar 14 meter untuk standar Federasi Bola Basket Internasional. Tiga buah lingkaran yang terdapat di dalam lapangan basket memiliki panjang jari-jari yaitu 1,80 meter.

Jumlah pemain dalam permainan bola basket adalah 5 orang dalam satu regu dengan cadangan 5 orang. Sedangkan jumlah wasit dalam permainan bola basket adalah 2 orang. Wasit 1 disebut Referee sedangkan wasit 2 disebut Umpire.

Waktu permainan 4 X 10 menit. Di antara babak 1, 2, 3, dan babak 4 terdapat waktu istirahat selama 10 menit. Bila terjadi skor yang sama pada akhir pertandingan harus diadakan perpanjangan waktu sampai terjadi selisih skor. Di antara dua babak tambahan terdapat waktu istirahat selama 2 menit. Waktu untuk lemparan ke dalam yaitu 5 detik.

Keliling bola yang digunakan dalam permainan bola basket adalah 75 cm - 78 cm. Sedangkan berat bola adalah 600 - 650 gram. Jika bola dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 1,80 meter pada lantai papan, maka bola harus kembali pada ketinggian antara 1,20 - 1,40 meter.

Panjang papan pantul bagian luar adalah 1,80 meter sedangkan lebar papan pantul bagian luar adalah 1,20 meter. Dan panjang papan pantul bagian dalam adalah 0,59 meter sedangkan lebar papan pantul bagian dalam adalah 0,45 meter.

Jarak lantai sampai ke papan pantul bagian bawah adalah 2,75 meter. Sementara jarak papan pantul bagian bawah sampai ke ring basket adalah 0,30 meter. Ring basket memiliki panjang yaitu 0,40 meter. Sedangkan jarak tiang penyangga sampai ke garis akhir adalah 1 meter.

Panjang garis tengah lingkaran pada lapangan basket adalah 1,80 meter dengan ukuran lebar garis yaitu 0,05 meter. Panjang garis akhir lingkaran daerah serang yaitu 6 meter. Sedangkan panjang garis tembakan hukuman yaitu 3,60 meter.

**Peraturan permainan bola basket**

Aturan dasar pada permainan Bola Basket adalah sebagai berikut:

Bola dapat dilemparkan ke segala arah dengan menggunakan salah satu atau kedua tangan.

Bola dapat dipukul ke segala arah dengan menggunakan salah satu atau kedua tangan, tetapi tidak boleh dipukul menggunakan kepalan tangan (meninju).

Pemain tidak diperbolehkan berlari sambil memegang bola. Pemain harus melemparkan bola tersebut dari titik tempat menerima bola, tetapi diperbolehkan apabila pemain tersebut berlari pada kecepatan biasa.

Bola harus dipegang di dalam atau di antara telapak tangan. Lengan atau anggota tubuh lainnya tidak diperbolehkan memegang bola.

Pemain tidak diperbolehkan menyeruduk, menahan, mendorong, memukul, atau menjegal pemain lawan dengan cara bagaimanapun. Pelanggaran pertama terhadap peraturan ini akan dihitung sebagai kesalahan, pelanggaran kedua akan diberi sanksi berupa diskualifikasi pemain pelanggar hingga keranjang timnya dimasuki oleh bola lawan, dan apabila pelanggaran tersebut dilakukan dengan tujuan untuk mencederai lawan, maka pemain pelanggar akan dikenai hukuman tidak boleh ikut bermain sepanjang pertandingan. Pada masa ini, pergantian pemain tidak diperbolehkan.

Sebuah kesalahan dibuat pemain apabila memukul bola dengan kepalan tangan (meninju), melakukan pelanggaran terhadap aturan 3 dan 4, serta melanggar hal-hal yang disebutkan pada aturan 5.

Apabila salah satu pihak melakukan tiga kesalahan berturut-turut, maka kesalahan itu akan dihitung sebagai gol untuk lawannya (berturut-turut berarti tanpa adanya pelanggaran balik oleh lawan).

Gol terjadi apabila bola yang dilemparkan atau dipukul dari lapangan masuk ke dalam keranjang, dalam hal ini pemain yang menjaga keranjang tidak menyentuh atau mengganggu gol tersebut. Apabila bola terhenti di pinggir keranjang atau pemain lawan menggerakkan keranjang, maka hal tersebut tidak akan dihitung sebagai sebuah gol.

Apabila bola keluar lapangan pertandingan, bola akan dilemparkan kembali ke dalam dan dimainkan oleh pemain pertama yang menyentuhnya. Apabila terjadi perbedaan pendapat tentang kepemilikan bola, maka wasitlah yang akan melemparkannya ke dalam lapangan. Pelempar bola diberi waktu 5 detik untuk melemparkan bola dalam genggamannya. Apabila ia memegang lebih lama dari waktu tersebut, maka kepemilikan bola akan berpindah. Apabila salah satu pihak melakukan hal yang dapat menunda pertandingan, maka wasit dapat memberi mereka sebuah peringatan pelanggaran.

Wasit berhak untuk memperhatikan permainan para pemain dan mencatat jumlah pelanggaran dan memberi tahu wasit pembantu apabila terjadi pelanggaran berturut-turut. Wasit memiliki hak penuh untuk memberikan diskualifikasi pemain yang melakukan pelanggaran sesuai dengan yang tercantum dalam aturan 5.

Wasit pembantu memperhatikan bola dan mengambil keputusan apabila bola dianggap telah keluar lapangan, pergantian kepemilikan bola, serta menghitung waktu. Wasit pembantu berhak menentukan sah tidaknya suatu gol dan menghitung jumlah gol yang terjadi.

Waktu pertandingan adalah 4 quarter masing-masing 10 menit

Pihak yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring terbanyak akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang [1]

**Teknik dasar permainan bola basket**

Cara memegang bola basket adalah sikap tangan membentuk mangkok besar. Bola berada di antara kedua telapak tangan. Telapak tangan melekat di samping bola agak ke belakang, jari-jari terentang melekat pada bola. Ibu jari terletak dekat dengan badan di bagian belakang bola yang menghadap ke arah tengah depan. Kedua kaki membentuk kuda-kuda dengan salah satu kaki di depan. Badan sedikit condong ke depan dan lutut rileks.

Dalam menangkap bola harus diperhatikan agar bola berada dalam penguasaan. Bola dijemput telapak tangan dengan jari-jari tangan terentang dan pergelangan tangan rileks. Saat bola masuk di antara kedua telapak tangan, jari tangan segera melekat ke bola dan ditarik ke belakang atau mengikuti arah datangnya bola. Menangkap bola (catching ball) terdiri dari dua macam cara yaitu menangkap bola di atas kepala dan menangkap bola di depan dada.

Mengoper atau melempar bola terdiri atas tiga cara yaitu melempar bola dari atas kepala (over head pass), melempar bola dari dari depan dada (chest pass) yang dilakukan dari dada ke dada dengan cepat dalam permainan, serta melempar bola memantul ke tanah atau lantai (bounce pass).

Menggiring bola (dribbling ball) adalah suatu usaha membawa bola ke depan. Caranya yaitu dengan memantul-mantulkan bola ke lantai dengan satu tangan. Saat bola bergerak ke atas telapak tangan menempel pada bola dan mengikuti arah bola. Tekanlah bola saat mencapai titik tertinggi ke arah bawah dengan sedikit meluruskan siku tangan diikuti dengan kelenturan pergelangan tangan. Menggiring bola dalam permainan bola basket dapat dibagi menjadi dua cara, yaitu menggiring bola rendah dan menggiring bola tinggi. Menggiring bola rendah bertujuan untuk melindungi bola dari jangkauan lawan. Menggiring bola tinggi dilakukan untuk mengadakan serangan yang cepat ke daerah pertahanan lawan.

Pivot atau memoros adalah suatu usaha menyelamatkan bola dari jangkauan lawan dengan salah satu kaki sebagai porosnya, sedangkan kaki yang lain dapat berputar 360 derajat.

Seorang pemain basket melakukan shooting dengan dua tangan.

Shooting adalah usaha memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang atau ring basket lawan untuk meraih poin. Dalam melakukan _shooting_ ini dapat dilakukan dengan dua cara yaitu dengan shooting dengan dua tangan serta shooting dengan satu tangan.

Lay-up adalah usaha memasukkan bola ke ring atau keranjang basket dengan dua langkah dan meloncat agar dapat meraih poin. Lay-up disebut juga dengan tembakan melayang.

**Teknik permainan bola basket profesional**

_Fade Away_

Fade away adalah tehnik yang mendorong badan kebelakang saat melakukan shoot, sehingga menyulitkan defender untuk menghadang bola. tehnik ini lumayan susah dilakukan buat pemain yang baru belajar basket. Bila keseimbangan badan tidak terjaga bisa-bisa terpelanting dan jatuh kebelakang. Pemain NBA yang sering memakai teknik ini adalah sang legenda basket seperti Michael Jordan dan Kobe Bryant.

_Hook Shoot_

Hook adalah teknik yang sangat efektif bila pemain dijaga oleh orang yang lebih tinggi dari pemain. Yaitu cara menembak dari samping dengan satu tangan. Jadi jarak antara orang yang menghadang dan pemain bisa agak jauh. Belakangan tehnik ini sering dipakai oleh Rony Gunawan Satria Muda Britama waktu melawan Garuda Bandung di Final 2009, dan keakuratan mencapai 80%.

_Jump Shoot_

Teknik yang butuh lompatan tinggi, dan akurasi tembakan yang bagus. Yaitu dengan melompat dan melakukan tembakan yang liar dan sulit untuk di gagalkandan .

_crossover_

merupakan cara dribble dengan cara memantulkan bola dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan atau sebaliknya. biasanya teknik sudah banyak di improvisasi dengan cara memantulkan bola di antara celah kaki (kebanyakan pemain internasional sudah menggunakan teknik ini) atau belakang kaki (yang paling sering menggunakan teknik ini adalah Jamal Crawford - Atlanta Hawks)

_Slamdunk_

Slamdunk adalah salah satu teknik yang paling populer. Sebenarnya cukup simpel, yaitu hanya memasukkan bola secara langsung ke ring dan menghempaskan tangan ke ring basket. Walaupun simpel, tapi untuk orang dengan tinggi 171 cm slam seperti ini hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan karena lompatannya tidak cukup tinggi. [2]

**Perkembangan**

Permainan basket sudah sangat berkembang dan digemari sejak pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh James Naismith. Salah satu perkembangannya adalah diciptakannya gerakan _slam dunk_ atau menombok, yaitu gerakan untuk memasukkan dan melesakan bola basket langsung ke dalam keranjang yang bisa dilakukan dengan gerakan akrobatik yang berkekuatan luar biasa.

**Bola basket di Indonesia**

Ada beberapa informasi mengatakan masuknya basket bersamaan dengan kedatangan pedagang dari Cina menjelang kemerdekaan. Tepatnya, sejak 1894, bola basket sudah dimainkan orang-orang Cina di Provinsi Tientsien dan kemudian menjalar ke seluruh daratan Cina. Mereka yang berdagang ke Indonesia adalah kelompok menengah kaya yang memilih olahraga dari Amerika itu sebagai identitas kelompok Cina modern.

Informasi ini diperkuat fakta menjelang dan pada awal kemerdekaan klub-klub bola basket di sejumlah kota besar seperti Jakarta, Medan, Bandung, Semarang, DI Yogyakarta, dan Surabaya sebagian besar tumbuh dari sekolah-sekolah Cina. Dari klub itu pula kemudian lahir salah seorang pemain legenda Indonesia, Liem Tjien Siong yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama Sonny Hendrawan (Pada 1967 Sonny terpilih sebagai Pemain Terbaik pada Kejuaraan Bola Basket Asia IV di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Waktu itu, tim Indonesia menduduki peringkat ke-4 di bawah Filipina, Korea, dan Jepang).

Pada 1948, ketika Negara Indonesia menggelar PON I digelar di Solo, bola basket, sudah menjadi salah satu cabang olahraga yang dipertandingkan. Ini membuktikan bahwa basket cepat memasyarakat dan secara resmi diakui Negara. Tiga tahun kemudian, Maladi sebagai Sekretaris Komite Olimpiade Indonesia (KOI) yang kemudian menjadi Menteri Olahraga, meminta Tonny Wen dan Wim Latumeten untuk membentuk organisasi bola basket. Namun akhirnya karena tuntutan kebutuhan untuk menyatukan organisasi basket, disepakati pembentukan Persatuan Bola Basket Seluruh Indonesia pada 1955, disingkat Perbasi.[3]


End file.
